love hurts
by totallyau
Summary: Haley never returned from the tour because of Dan she returns to tree hill for Keith's funereal with her and Nathan's twin daughters, Brooke and Lucas are engaged and expecting a baby will be Naley and Brucas other couples undecided


_**Love Hurts **_

_**Prologue**_

Haley never came back from her tour as Dan came to her and convinced her that Nathan had moved on, she wouldn't have believed him but there had been pictures. He'd also been mean and angry when she left. Haley was glad Dan didn't seem to notice her revealing belly but sad also because now her child probably wouldn't have their father. What will happen when Haley returns to Tree Hill for Keith's funeral with her 11 month old twins Kaitlyn and Georgia?

_Brooke _and Lucas got back together they live together and she is expecting there first child

Chapter 1

As the taxi pulled up outside Karen's Haley paid the driver then got out with the twins sleeping peacefully in her arms she glanced around knowing even though she hadn't wanted to come back she had too for Keith. Karen and Lucas needed her right now there will be questions about the twins but they don't need to be answered right now.

"Haley you're here but who are they". Lucas asked as he came out of the house and saw Haley with two babies.

"They're my twins Kaitlyn Louise Scott and Georgia Ann Scott". Haley said proudly

"What why didn't you tell me you have Nathan's kids. Why didn't you tell him he had a right to know"? Lucas asked shocked

"What so his floozy can be around my girls no thanks". Haley said

"Haley what are you on about Nate has been heartbroken since you left he loves you". Lucas said

"No he doesn't he's moved on. I should have known you would be on his side tell Karen I'm sorry but we're going to stay in a hotel". Haley said walking off with her bags and the twins safely in her arms

"Haley don't go you're my best friend I would never lie to you. Nathan has been a mess why would you think he's moved on, it was Dan wasn't it that bastard". Lucas said

"Oh my god he lied I can't believe he'd do that, Nathan must hate me". Haley said as Lucas took her bags and they headed inside.

After getting the kids settled in their travel cot Haley and Lucas went in the lounge to catch up.

"So Luke how have you been what you been up too". Haley asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"I'm good Brooke and I are together again we live together and she's 6 months pregnant with our son. I'm also co captain with Nathan". Lucas said

"How is Nathan" Haley asked hoping he was ok.

"With basketball he's fine but with everything else he's not doing so good, he blames himself for pushing you away. Haley why did you leave and why didn't you tell him you were pregnant". Lucas asked.

"When I left I had to Luke I had to see if I could make it as a singer, but when I was on tour I missed Nathan too much I couldn't enjoy it coz I knew I was causing Nathan pain. So I decided to come home I told the tour manager I was leaving and he said I had to finish the rest of the month". Haley said

"So why didn't you come home". Lucas asked

"After I talked to the tour manager I went back to the hotel and I was talking too Amy and she said that it sucked that I couldn't leave so have you took the test. I hadn't I was too scared. So she made me take it and I was pregnant". Haley said tears falling down her face.

"What did you do"? Lucas asked pulling her into his arms.

"I tried to tell Nathan Luke I really tried but he wouldn't talk to me. I was going though hell I couldn't wait to get home I needed Nathan like I needed air I had to be with him, we needed to be a family. Even though at first I was scared about being a mom I knew that with Nathan with me we could do it. So on the day I was leaving I was so happy I'd just done my last show when the backstage manager came in and said that a Mr. Scott was outside and he wanted to see me. I swear I thought it was Nathan I was so happy he came to see me, so I told him to let him in" Haley said.

"It was Dan wasn't it". Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah it was I asked him what he was doing here and he said that he always knew that Nathan and me wouldn't make it. So I told him your wrong coz I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me. That when he told me about Nathan and all these girls I didn't believe him at first I couldn't Nathan loved me I knew Dan was lying, that's when he showed me these pictures of Nathan with all these girls. I couldn't believe it how could Nathan do that to me I just ran I didn't even know where I was going I just had to get out of there". Haley said.

"I can't believe Dan did that, Haley I swear to you Nathan loves you he's never even looked at another girl". Lucas said.

"I know that now Luke what am I gonna do he's gonna hate me for not telling him about the girls". Haley said

"Haley he could never hate you but I do think he's gonna be mad you need to tell him". Lucas said

"I know Lucas I will I have to I can't be without him any more". Haley said.

"Haley I gotta go and see Brooke but I'll be home in a few hours as Brooke understands why I won't be home tonight are you going to be ok". Lucas asked.

"I'll be fine say hi to Brooke for me". Haley said.

While Haley is watching the TV there's a knock at the door so she gets up to open it as if they keep knocking the twins will wake up, but she gasps as she sees Nathan standing there.

"Haley, Haley what are you doing here". Nathan asked shocked to see her there.

"Nathan I, I'm so sorry" Haley managed to get out through her tears.

Nathan couldn't believe she was there he's missed her so much he had to have her in his arms again so he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

Meanwhile at Brooke and Lucas's apartment

"I can't believe Haley's back Lucas wait till I see her, leaving Nathan like that". Brooke said

"You'll do no such thing Haley had her reason's I mean it cheery you will be nice to Haley". Lucas said not wanting to tell Brooke why she isn't exactly good at keeping secrets

"Wait why aren't you mad at her to she just left Lucas and never kept in touch with anyone wait you know something I don't, don't you". Brooke said she can always tell when he's hiding something

"Just drop it Brooke anyway I should get going I don't want to ague with you right now". Lucas said

"Fine by me I need to sleep anyway as our son loves to kick and keep me up not that you care I'm only carrying our child". Brooke snapped before heading into there bedroom and slamming the door.

"Gee keeping this secret will kill me hope Haley tells Nathan soon, Lucas thought as he just headed out the door he'd make it up to Brooke later cause if he stayed he'd probably end up telling her

He left I can't believe he left he never leaves he hates me Brooke thought as tears started falling down her cheeks as She set herself Down on there bed and started hugging her pillow.

Meanwhile back at Karen's

"So why did you go and why didn't you come back". Nathan asked

"I left cause you told me to and I wanted to but I thought you'd moved on oh Nathan when I tell you this your probably going to hate me but I know I have to tell you", Haley said

"Tell me what I could never hate you". Nathan said

"When I left I was pregnant with our twins Kaitlyn and Georgia I didn't know till I was on tour". Haley started

"What Haley I take it back I do hate you how the hell could you keep this from me where are my children". Nathan shouted as he got up causing a cry to breakout.

"I'm sorry Nathan". Haley said as she headed to see to there daughters

"I can't talk to you right now Haley but know this I will see my children". Nathan said before heading out of the house

As Lucas enters the house to the sound of crying he heads to where the sound is coming from to find Haley sitting on the couch tears falling onto the photo in her hand

"Hales what's wrong". He asks

"Nathan hates me, I knew he would". Haley cried

"Haley he'll come around he loves you". Lucas said

"I love Nathan why the hell didn't I come home why did I believe Dan". Haley said

"It'll be ok Haley you just have to tell Nathan, what you told me". Lucas said

'No I can't Lucas so how was Brooke". Haley asked wanting to change the subject

"She'll be fine and don't change the subject Haley". Lucas said

"She'll be fine Lucas what did you do". Haley said

"You shouldn't worry about me". Lucas said

"I do so what happened". Haley asked

"I couldn't exactly reveal why Brooke couldn't be mad at you because you know she is terrible with secrets so I kind of just left when she slammed the door of our bedroom on me she would have got it out of me Hales". Lucas said

"Gee Lucas she's pregnant and emotional trust me I've been there you should have gone after her poor Brooke". Haley said

"She'll be fine I'll make it up to her". Lucas said

"Darn right you will call her". Haley said

As Lucas's phone rang he looked at the screen it said Brooke

"Hey cheery". Lucas said as he answered the phone

"Can't sleep Lucas because you hate me". Brooke cried into the phone

"No Pretty Girl of course I don't hate you, you and our Baby are everything to me". Lucas said darn her hormones

"But you're mad at me I need to see you open the door". Brooke cried as there was a knock at the door

"Gee Brooke it's late what are you doing out on your own (as he opened the door to see his girlfriend tears streaming down her cheeks) come in pretty girl I'm sorry". Lucas said

"As I said couldn't sleep needed to see you and I didn't think you would care (as she headed inside) hi Haley". She said

"Brooke of course I care I was stupid to pick a fight with you". Lucas said

"Then why did you". Brooke asked

"Cause Haley hadn't told Nathan about the twins and she was going to tell him and come back she didn't come back cause of Dan and you are terrible at keeping secrets don't get mad you know it's true". Lucas said

"OMG That SOB, and Lucas that may be so but if that's what you think of me why do you want to marry me ( seeing Lucas's reaction) found the ring have been wandering when you'd ask". Brooke said

"Gee Brooke I was but now I don't think I will gee cheery can't keep secrets and a snoop to what have I got myself into". Lucas joked

"You don't love me anymore". Brooke cried before heading out the back door not hearing the joke

"Gee cheery come back inside I was joking, of course I love you I just don't love your pregnancy hormones". Lucas said

"Fine I'll take my hormones and go home". Brooke said

"Brooke just come back inside no way are you going home by yourself I don't want anything happening to you or our Baby you two are my entire world, yeah your crazy sometimes but you want to know something I don't care I love you and never want to live without you". Lucas said

"I never want to live with out you either Lucas but there is hardly room, here but hey why doesn't Haley stay at ours as you've already done the nursery and the girls can sleep in there". Brooke said

"What happened to I don't want a piece of that nursery out of place Lucas Eugene Scott it will be perfect for our son". Lucas joked

"It still will be and our bubba doesn't mind if his cousins stay there, plus me and Haley need to catch up". Brooke said

"I'd love to Brooke but one problem I have twins your having one baby there for you probably only have one cot". Haley said

"Yeah but I have a bassinet a cot a carry cot stroller pram and lots of other bits plus another cot that my parents got Lucas will put it up won't you Lucas'". Brooke said

"Gee Brooke not right now no they'll be fine in there carry cot". Lucas said

"But you owe me for being so rude you go set it up then come fetch us when it's done and as it's already nine thirty at night you better get to it". Brooke said

"But Haley wants to stay here don't you Haley". Lucas said

"well cots are better for the twins so I think I will stay at yours and Brooke shouldn't be alone as you said Lucas and it will be good to catch up with Brooke so as she said get to it". Haley said

"Fine gang up on me why don't you". Lucas said before leaving

"So Brooke how's living with Lucas and so your over the whole cheating thing". Haley asked

"It's great Haley and of course he declared his love for me it was so romantic, I love him so much and I was so scared of telling him I was pregnant with how he reacted to our scare but he said that of course I don't hate you pretty girl the fact were having a baby makes me love you more, and then I knew me him and our baby will be ok we've picked a name and everything". Brooke said

"Really what is it"? Haley said

"James Lucas Scott". Brooke said

"Brooke I thought we weren't telling anyone". Lucas said as he came in

"I know but she asked plus baby you owe me". Brooke said

"no I don't I've done the nursery like you asked and wait your going to use this for weeks aren't you gee I am never getting you pregnant again". He joked

"yes you are I was an only child and it Sucked I would have loved a sister or brother so no way will my child be an only child I want two boys and a girl ". Brooke said

"Brooke you don't know what your going to get". He said

"do I wanted a boy and were having a boy our next one will be a boy to then a girl so they can protect her". Brooke said

"Whatever you say Crazy Girl". He joked


End file.
